Scary Movies
by 9angel9
Summary: The titans whatch a horror movie, and strange things begin to happen...and what does it have to do with a certain robotic teen?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did I wouldn't have let it end and there are a few couples I'd have changed –the changes are in the story SO R&R ALREADY!**

Raven sat up quickly gasping, her eyes wide it the dimly lit room while a storm raged on outside. She looked around her room. "I should consider redecorating." She said to herself. She tried to go back to sleep and failed. Deciding to get up but not wanting to stay in her room she walked out to the common room.

Beastboy sat on the couch trying to relax but the movie_he _had picked out earlier had completely freaked him out. Everyone had been scared out of their skin. He just knew Raven had been scared even though she continuously denied it every time someone asked her if she was. He thought he saw a shadow move in the corner of his eye but tried to convince himself that it wasn't real. Then in a flash it was beside him.

"AH!" Beastboy screeched and falling off the couch.

"Calm down, it's just me." A firmilliar voice said bluntly with a hint of amusement.

Beastboy couldn't believe his ears; '_I must just be hearing things'_. He sat up '_Nope I heard that right!' _"Raven? Why are you up?" he asked. '_She never gets up, let alone late at night to watch TV. She never watches TV!'_

"Why are you up?" Raven asked Beastboy his own question. She never liked it when she had to talk about herself and like always changed the topic.

"Watching some TV." He replied gesturing to the TV with the remote in his hand.

"I can see that. What are you watching?" she asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Not really anything in particular just anything to get that movie out of my head." Beastboy replied he shuddered before continuing, "Don't even try to deny it you were so scared by that movie!"

"Was not! I don't _do _fear." She responded in a threateningly low, cold, voice.

"You were too!" Beastboy protested childishly.

Now Raven's eyes went white with anger and her powers activated causing her cape to billow out around her while most of her face was hidden in shadow because of her hood making her eyes stand out. She spoke in a low, menacing, growl "I don't feel fear." She took a deep breath and her cape settled her face looking almost normal for her except her eyes stayed white for a few moments as though daring him to make her angry.

Beastboy was terrified and thought that that was probably the third scariest he'd ever seen her look but he'd seen her look a _lot_ scarier but it had always been –or almost always been- directed at someone else. At least all the other time's there had been others around he knew would try and save him if she lost her temper. This made her seem scarier now because they were alone –which meant there was no one there to save him from her wrath. But of course he always had his happy-go-lucky attitude and decided to retaliate. What he chose to do though would turn out to be a very, very, dumb decision.

"If you're not scared by it then you wouldn't mind watching it again now, would you?" He asked a very smug grin plastered to his face that disappeared for a moment after her answer.

"Put it in." she growled but had to stifle a smirk of triumph when he looked disappointed for a moment.

Grudgingly Beastboy walked over and put in the movie muttering incoherently under his breath before hitting "play", walking back, and taking a seat on the couch.

Starfire woke to the sound of a horror movie-like scream. Floating down the hall she stopped and peaked in the common room. She saw the movie the team had watched earlier was playing and two of her friends were watching it. It took a few moments for her identify them but she squealed with delight when she did. They were sitting at opposite ends of the couch though, which she did not understand. A sudden hand on her shoulder startled her. "Eep!" she squeaked and spun around coming face to face with Robin. She sighed with relief. "Oh, it is just you." She whispered being careful not to alert the figures within the room they were just outside of.

"Star, what's going on?" Robin asked. Just then Cyborg walked up and gave them a funny look.

"What's goin' on?" he asked looking puzzled.

Starfire gave them both glares and put a finger to her lips. "Ssshhh!" she shushed them and explained that Beastboy and Raven were watching the horror movie from earlier. Of course then everyone's question was: why hasn't she thrown him though a wall yet? But while their question stayed unanswered Cyborg got a great idea (A/N: far from it really!)

"Ya know, we should totally prank 'em!" Cyborg received quizzical and blank stares. "Just hear me out. BB always tryin' to pull some prank or practical joke and Raven never finds anything funny, let alone scary. So if we prank them it will be the best payback ever!" he exclaimed.

"So what's your plan?"

Beastboy was really regretting daring Raven to watch it with him because he thought it would be easier to watch a second time but it seemed like it just got even scarier even though he had already found it. He kept glancing at Raven hoping she would give soon but her face stayed void of all emotion. He jumped when he felt something touch his leg and he scooted down the couch hoping to get away from whatever it was. He now found himself at the middle of the couch.

Raven was slightly regretting deciding to accept the dare. But she was determined to prove her point and live up to her reputation. Then she felt something on her leg that made her jump. She looked over about to yell at Beastboy when she noticed that he had moved and looked even more terrified than before. Her eyes went wide when she felt something cool and almost slimy feeling began wrap around her ankle. She jumped reflexively pulling her legs up on the couch while kicking her legs torpedoing backwards down the couch in effort to get away from whatever it was. She didn't realize however that she was nearing the middle of the couch and that she was about to wreck into Beastboy if she didn't stop soon.

Beastboy jumped when Raven torpedoed into him.


End file.
